Sweet Home (Movie)
Sweet Home (スウィートホーム Suīto hōmu) is a Japanese horror film released by Toho Co. on 21 January, 1989. It was released concurrently with a video game of the same title for the Nintendo Famicom. Plot A small film crew of five visit the old, abandoned mansion of famous artist Ichirō Mamiya, intending to restore his paintings and film a documentary about him. The crew consists of leader Kazuo, his daughter, Emi, producer Akiko, photographer Taguchi, and art restorer Asuka. The house, however, is thought to be haunted by malevolent spirits. Undeterred, they enter the house anyway. On the way to the house, they go to get their car refuelled, where they meet Yamamura They enter the house, however, Taguchi accidentally knocks over a monument near the house, unleashing the spirit of Ichirō's wife, Lady Mamiya. Later on, Asuka gets possessed by Lady Mamiya and to flee the mansion, causing her to crash the crew's car and strand them there. She then flees into the mansion, causing the crew to try and look for her. Taguchi finds her, but is chased by a shadow that eventually cuts him in half. Asuka comes back to her senses, eventually meeting with Taguchi and beating him to death with a nearby wrench out of fear. She then is chased by the shadow, and eventually has an axe fall directly on her head, killing her. Emi then becomes possessed by Lady Mamiya, causing her to retreat deep into the mansion's basement. Yamamura comes into the mansion to help Akiko and Kazuo. They head into the basement, where Yamamura explains that Lady Mamiya and Ichirō had a son. One day, the child was playing inside the furnace, when Lady Mamiya turned it on, not knowing he was inside. The child was killed and Lady Mamiya suffered heavy burns trying to save him. This event caused her to go insane, kidnapping the children from the local village and killing them to make sure her son had "playmates" in the afterlife. The parents of the kidnapped children stormed the mansion, causing Lady Mamiya to kill herself by throwing herself into the furnace. Her spirit was unable to rest since then. The group finds Emi, but Yamamura sacrifices himself to save the group, his body melting into a gruesome pile of bones and flesh. The three try to escape the mansion, only to find Emi still under Mamiya's thrall. Emi goes back into the mansion, with Kazuo following her, seemingly sacrificing himself. This leaves Akiko alone. Akiko digs up the coffin of Lady Mamiya's son, dons the dress of Emi's late mother, and heads back into the mansion to save her. Akiko makes it into the boiler room, and manages to save Emi. Before they can leave, Lady Mamiya's spirit appears to confront them, Akiko tries to fend her off, but only manages anger her more. Emi then gives Mamiya the corpse of her son, causing her to realize the error of her ways and pass on. Emi and Akiko leave the house, with Kazuo coming out of the house alive. The three leave together as the house crumbles behind them. Videos スウィートホーム - Sweet Home (1989) Full Movie (Eng Subs), Highest Quality howCategory:Movies